The invention relates to thermally-bonded multilayer pads. Embodiments disclosed herein are alternatives to the pads and methods disclosed in Woods et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,119, titled “Multilayer Laminated Pad;” Woods et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,906 (now U.S. Re. 36,601), titled “Method for Making Multilayer Pad;” Woods et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,524, titled “Disposable Pad;” Woods et al U.S. Pat. No. 6,493,898, titled “Laminated Pads and Methods of Manufacture Employing Mechanically Folded Handles;” Woods et al U.S. Pat. No. 9,051,669, titled “Multilayer Pads and Methods of Manufacturing Employing Thermal Bonding”; abandoned Woods et al U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/509,491, filed Oct. 6, 2014, titled “Multilayer Pads and Methods of Manufacture Employing Thermal Bonding”; Woods et al U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/000,247, filed Jan. 16, 2016 titled “Muitilayer Pads and Methods of Manufacture Employing Thermal Bonding”; Zygmont U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,515 titled “Applicator Pad with Handle; and Woods et al provisional U.S. patent application Ser. No. 61/366,984, filed Jul. 23, 2010 ; the entire disclosures of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
As further background, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,230,119, 5,507,906 and U.S. Re. 36,601generally disclose pads which have what may be referred to as “L”-shaped handles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,524 generally discloses pads which have handles that may be referred to as “wings”.